Fugaku's Penance
by karinfan123
Summary: He has already failed one of his teammates. Now he is on the verge of failing his last one. His last chance for any type of penance, is to save his Teammates son. From those his friend so selflessly died to protect. Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Part 1

(Fugaku's POV)

The demon had fallen.

Konoha was safe.

The 4th was dead.

Konoha spirit was broken.

These were the feelings and thoughts of the common people and Shinobi alike; save for the civilian council and elders, fools that they were.

And yet…he did not once think of any of that.

He thought only of his former teammate's son. His best friend's son.

Minato's son.

His cousin's son.

Kushina's son.

That was what all of the council was speaking of. The meeting had been going on for over two hours, and was still as fiery as when it began. The Third had only been reinstated a full five minutes before the meeting began and was already dealing with such hypocrisy.

'There shouldn't even be a debate!' He thought savagely, as another call from a civilian clan leader was made for the demon brat's head.

"Traitors! This is the son of the Yondaime! Our savior! How dare you betray his legacy!" Was the bark coming from a Tsume.

He aloud himself a small smirk, Tsume was as blunt and loyal as ever. Backing the Inuzuka clan Matriarch were her former teammates; Shibi of the Aburame clan, and Hiashi of noble Hyuuga clan. Lending their support were The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio; as they were the well respected Patriarchs of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans respectively.

They all looked to him, the last member of Team Jiraiya. He assumed all of them were probably wondering if their old Academy classmate would aid them in defending his teammate's son; or if he would let the petty jealousy he had always felt toward Minato would cause him to abandon the boy. The boy Minato almost made him the Godfather for.

He had kept silent, never voicing his opinion, no one daring to ask him. So as he finally stood, the council fell silent. This gave him much less satisfaction then it normally would, but his voice was what would decide whether the boy to live or die this day.

(Normal POV)

The council waited anxiously for the proud Uchiha to speak and when he did it shocked everyone. Even his friends.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

(Normal POV)

The council waited anxiously for the proud Uchiha Patriarch to speak and when he did it shocked everyone, even his friends.

"The Uchiha will adopt the boy." He said this calmly, not a trace of emotion on his face.

For a few minutes the council stared in outright shock. Then it started to morph into many emotions. Fugaku's old classmates were overjoyed, the Third looked positively relieved if cautious, the elders were outraged (though Danzo looked thoughtful), and the rest of the council was mostly horrified; though many were still confused on his decision.

Being the first to recover, Hiashi stood and gathered the attention to him. "The Hyuuga second this, and we will also see any attack against the boy as if it were against one of us." He then glanced at his teammates and friends silently requesting for aid.

They were quick to give it.

Standing Shibi, in his usual monotone stated, "The Aburame supports Fugaku and will protect the boy as well."

Jumping at the chance, Tsume roared her declaration. "ANY WHO LAY A HAND ON HIM WILL MEET THE INUZUKA'S FANGS TO THEIR THROATS!"

Taking the signal, The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio spoke as one. "We stand by the boy!"

Smirking Danzo also spoke his mind. "I will also stand by Uchiha-san's decision." This caused the major clan heads and Hokage to share the same thought.

"_What the F----!"_

Seeing the incredulous stares he simply laughs. "Would you have us throw away such a resource as the Yondaime's son; not to mention the Kyuuubi's Jinchuriki? He will surely inherit his father's talent, as well as the Kyuubi's chakra; thus bringing glory to Konaha as a powerful shinobi."

Seeing as the Sandaime already supported this, the other two Elder knew they had lost. Scowling, they both nodded their consent, as the rest of the council either triumphantly or resentfully did the same.

Grinning in triumph, the Sandaime stood and declared, "Uchiha Fugaku will here by have full have custody over the boy, further more I am here by declaring the Kyuubi's presence within Naruto an S-class secret. Anyone who reveals it will be executed. This allow the boy a chance for a normal childhood and may also allow him to make friends." Seeing the glaring looks his teammates were sending him, he added, "This decision is final!"

Watching this all with an amused smirk, Fugaku calmly replies, "Thank you Sandaime-sama. I will do my best to look after the boys well being."

"I'm sure you will. Now there is some paper work to fill out and then Naruto can be sent home to the Uchiha compound. This meeting is adjourned!"

"Allow me to say my farewells, and we shall get going." He replies before making his way over to his old friends. When he reached them he truly wishes he had had a camera. They were looking at him as he just said the Senju clan was better than the Uchiha clan.


End file.
